sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Team
' )]]THE PURPLE TEAM' Insignia: A vertical violet streak down the forehead of the bandana. Members: PRP1: Madelyn Connor School: SDA Weapon: 12 Glowsticks PRP2: Amber Lyons School: Detroit Central Weapon: Short Spear PRP3: Karen Ruiz School: Detroit Central Weapon: Glock 17 PRP4: Cesar Perdomo School: Detroit Central Weapon: Febreeze PRP5: Sterling Odair School: Detroit Central Weapon: Hatchet Mentor: 'The Winner "Talk all you want about gameplans and strategy. Fact is, I didn't need no stats and technical know-how to walk out of there the sole survivor, and that's why my team is winning." Name: Jared Clayton Age: 22 (participated in SOTF: TV four years ago) Gender: Male Appearance: Jared has brown, curly hair that falls to his shoulders. He's quite scrawny, with a ragged goatee doing nothing to hide his weak chin and poor complexion. He certainly doesn't look like much, at only 5ft 7" and 110 lbs, but a criss-cross of scarring covering his left cheek seems to suggest there's more to Jared than meets the eye. Biography: A cocky, brash youngster, Jared's confidence (or arrogance, depending on who you ask) comes from the knowledge that in spite of being the longest of longshots to win a deadly game like SOTF: TV... he pulled it off. In a fifty student game, Jared amassed an impressive 8 kills through a combination of guile and ruthlessness, fully half of his tally amounting after he played dead for six straight hours to ambush a group with a grenade. Jared also managed to turn the tables on a torturer very early on, tearing out his attacker's throat with his teeth as she attempted to kiss him (having tied him up and gouged his face several times with a razor blade beforehand). Showing no real signs of psychological damage from his experience, Jared has the self-assurance of a man who knows that not only has he experienced the worst life has to offer, he's laughed in the face of it. Team Conclusion: This team might have both brains and brawn, but what they don't have is much of an armoury to speak of. If they can't get weapons, and quickly, it might be nothing more than a cameo for the purple team! Mentor's Comment: Equipment isn't everything, attitude is. These guys have got a secret weapon, and that secret weapon is me. They're winning this damn game if I have any say in the matter. Team Evaluations Kills: Anthony Rollins, Rishi Kohli, Lou Becker, Marvia Jones, Tiffany Dexter, Sidney Rice, David Myerez, Katherine "Kathy" Clements, Brenda Hernandez, Leopold Sutherland, Jonas Jeffries, Zachariah Johnston, Ferric "Eric" Tam, Robert "Bobby" Goldman, Marcus Walker, Brennan O'Brian, Daniel Renard, Mae St. Clair, Alexis Allwell Eliminated By: The death of Madelyn Connor at the hands of Mason Ross and Shawn Morrison Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Less fucking, more playing. Keep it in your damn pants and maybe watch your fucking backs for once? Wanna wind up like Anthony? Thought not. Wanna argue? I won this game. Fuck you. You have a godsend of a mentor, and he's telling you to wise up." -Jared Clayton to Amber Lyons and Sterling Odair'' Other/Trivia *Team Purple is the only team that has multiple character by the same handler. The characters in question are Madelyn Conner and Sterling Odair who are both handled by Acidic. *Jared Clayton, mentor of the Purple Team, has a Twitter account where he gives his reactions to the show. Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jared Clayton, in chronological order. *SOTF-TV Version 1 Prologue *Shelter by the Lakeside *Foreshadowing/Hindsights *The Bagman's Gambit *And Yet So Far *The Sheep Look Up (in person) *The Sixth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jared Clayton and the Purple Team. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams